project_in_progressfandomcom-20200213-history
Inventory Box
Inventory Box/es (IB's) are small, portable cubes developed by the Imagini that are able to store objects inside them. They are most commonly used for storing a vast amount of personal belongings and tools. IB are as common as pens for Imagini. Each square of a box when unfolded is able to contain a certain amount of objects, depending on the mass and weight of the objects. If a square is full, the object is deposited or allocated to a different square. There are four different types of Inventory Boxes: *Standard (White) * *Excel (One orange side) *Mass (One blue side) There are IB for children, though these range from being the size of an adult thumb to a small pill and cannot contain many objects. In addition, there are no different classes of storage and strength for childrens' IB's. When secrecy is absolutely necessary, some Imagini use IB intended for children as they can be easily hidden in clothing. These IB are operated by sight and telepathy alone, as they are generally too small for touch operation. The Free/Defected are given a Mass and Standard IB upon departure from Imagirnia, with the Mass IB being used for and holding their personal belongings and the Standard IB used for everyday purposes. People from these factions cannot use IB as freely as other factions due to the secrecy of IB, as it is common knowledge to not let outside people see IB being used unless under exceptional circumstances. Operation IB's when open, look like the net shape of a cube. When closed, IB look like any ordinary cube. IB are generally the size of a normal Rubix cube. Mass IB tend to be slightly larger due to needing more storage and strength. When depositing items into an IB, the middle square is selected and the object is held above the middle square which then absorbs the object and allocates it to a square depending on storage space. It is not understood how IB absorb objects or return them, though it is thought they do this by redistributing and rebuilding the atoms and matter of items. When closed, IB can be interacted with by tapping on their sides and swiping through the images of items displayed to see what items are stored. When an item is retrieved from an IB, the square the item is stored in is tapped a few times and the IB sends the object out. Objects tend to appear at the feet of the owner/user of an IB or on a nearby surface. Small objects often appear in the free hand of the user/owner. Trivia * It is not understood how IB absorb objects or return them, though it is thought they do this by redistributing and rebuilding the atoms and matter of items. * Mass IB can store objects such as several cars to entire ships. They are unable to store entire fleets. * Several Imagini who live outside of Imagirnia tend to use Mass IB as the storage for their personal objects instead of actual houses and other types of dwellings. * IB use is tracked by the SIStem General * No other people except the Imagini are allowed to use IB's, unless given special permission by the Lower Court. The LC are able to revoke any special permissions for use of IB's at any time. Higher Courts can also override or reverse permissions granted or revoked by the LC. * Illegal use and possesion of IB is immediately detected by the SIStem General and SIStem and reported to the Lower Court who then send out The Investigators to retrieve them or find out why they are being used. This does not stop the illegal sale and possession of IB, as some have found ways of disconnecting them from the SIStem. * Living beings and things cannot be stored in IB, or go inside them. Cyborgs and androids etc. have little to no issues entering IB's - both physically or mentally.